Alice in Kira's Land
by im an evil dudette223
Summary: Kira stole my place in the records, and I'm gonna get it back, even if I have to kill him before L gets to him. This isn't just a feud between the two, it's also with me... and Beyond Birthday. (Re-Write)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **

**Kira stole my place in the records, and I'm gonna get it back, even if I have to kill him before L gets to him. This isn't just a feud between the two, it's also with me... and Beyond Birthday. **

**Prologue**

_Screw him. Screw Kira. __The stupid idiot stole my most prized achievement! I will kill you! I will definitely kill you! I want to see your blood even before L could even find you. Then I'll win back my title!_

Rage went through head as I scowled at him silently while watching the TV that was above me. If it weren't for these dang shackles on my hands, the electronic device would've now been to pieces now. I took a deep breath then closed my eyes, trying to regain my composure. If they see me acting weird, they'd probably inject me with the tranquil again, and trust me those things are insanely dangerous. They were just like alcohol; after you drink too much you'd forget what happened the night before. And I don't want my brain to get washed again.

I opened my eyes again and let out my breath, trying to get all the raging heat in my head to go out. But no matter how much I tried, they still were there. Once I hold a grudge, I will never let them go unless the person is dead.

The TV continued babbling some news about the incidents happening. It had only been a day after a week since the riot of Kira started and he was doing a stupid job…

…Okay, maybe not but still, He was killing twice the number of people than I did before, and that was what was pissing me off.

Before I could continue my 'happy' train of thoughts, I heard footsteps. This was my chance. I had never wanted to escape this White Hole before. The only reason I did enjoy it here was because of the free meals a day, unlimited stocks of ice cream and blueberries, and via satellite TV channels, not to mention they have one channel per language—though they were only news channels but still educational. Man, I'm getting off topic am I?

Oh well.

Hmm? Ah, you must be wondering who I am, are you not? Well, that's simple.

I am Alice.

_The_ Alice.

Any further questions? No? Yes? I'm sorry but, another story for another time. Right now, there's a bell ringing non-stop and it's not the sweet insane-laughter-filled sound I mostly here in my head. No, but the sweet sound of me getting my butt out of this stupid white void while men in black and white are chasing their tails around as I just crawled into the vents. Ha ha! Success.

"Kira, I will definitely kill you!" I muttered and before I knew it, I was laughing like the Mad Hatter; hopefully they did not just hear that or the next thing I least want is being in a straitjacket. Shivering, I shook my head. I can't stand being in that tight thing.

"Well… seems like I'll be paying a little visit to my old pal Lawliet." I shrugged as a new thought evaded me. "Or maybe bail Beyond out… if I have time that is." I checked my imaginary—yes, imaginary—watch. "Meh. I don't care about him. He'll probably get out by himself."

**Okay, so. That's it, my new story. I hope you continue reading this! **

**~IA-chan. **

**P.S. review fave and follow. Tell me what you think about this, shall I continue or not? You're choice!**


	2. Al Ice

**Ah it seems that I have continued. I do appreciate that Shadow Lawliet-san! And let me tell you, I enjoyed your story too! Now without further ado;**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"_The first Alice was a wrathful woman of the Spade,_

"_And righteously she held a sharpened blade within her hand,_

"_Never hesitating to slay all within her way,_

"_Creating paths of blood that followed her through Wonderland," she sang, with one hand holding a tiny stuffed sword a stuffed doll woman was holding. She continued singing, "Deep within the forest, Alice walked the line,_

"_Captured and imprisoned as an embodiment of sin,_

"_If it were not for the murderous wake left behind,_

"_No one would suspected that she had ever been." She let the doll fall into a cylinder-like thing with metal bars that resembled like a prison. Then she giggled. "What a perfectly fitting song for me," she giggled._

L, at that period of time, never knew what Alice was talking about until now that it made much more sense. She knew what she was becoming and she knew her future and where she was gonna die, but now that there was a Kira upraise, her prophesized future fell down to 21%. He had no idea what to do now. This was actually the first multitasking case he ever had.

"This is an outrage!" a voice yelled behind the speaker. It was Soichiro Yagami. "First we have Kira, now this… ALICE is on the run! We can't deal with two serial killers at the same time especially at the same place!"

L pressed the on button and began talking, "Mr. Yagami, I assure you that Alice is not a threat in this situation. However, she did make quite a game for us to play…" he muttered, trailing off.

"What are you talking about?! What game is this, L?!" Yagami barked. L didn't bother to snap at him for that, he knew this man was in stress and would probably collapse any minute and he did not want that.

"Well, I believe that Ms Alice is playing a game of tag with us," he explained. "She must have found out about Kira and how many kills and how big he made global phenomenon that she intended to get to him before we can. Although, I don't think she'll be killing any sooner after she had just escaped…"

"L, she has recently killed thirty men who were chasing her and still counting just before we even received the news that she broke out! She's just as bad as Kira! Probably worse! And what's this about just finding about Kira?"

L tapped his bottom lip twice. He was hoping that he wouldn't ask that. The memory was far too disturbing for him, other than the LA BB Murder Case. "Let us just say that she was kept in a special… place that kept her from hearing news that she hates. But apparently it didn't work."

Then a new person entered. "Yagami-san, I've just filed my paper, shall I get to work?" it was an innocent yet bored voice, probably from a new officer. Most of them were older men but this was the first time hearing this voice, but it sounded so… familiar.

"Ah, please, put it on my table," Yagami said calmly, not wanting to scare him off, Then he turned back to the screen. "Oh, and L, before anything else, we have a new member to help us with the Kira case. Originally he was sent for the Alice case but he was reassigned."

I grunted and examined the boy. His hair was dark, covering the left eye, pale and he looked like he didn't like being here. He looked familiar himself and very suspicious, if it weren't for the alibi to cover for him, he would've been a suspect already. But who said he can't? After all, it could be Alice but was just acting as a boy. There was a 48% chance that this was Alice and 52% of him being Kira.

"I see, carry on then." L didn't bother to close the window he was on and continued to watch the new person closely.

* * *

"I'm sorry if this is an inconvenience for you, uh… Alois (sorry Black Butler fans!) Ice, is that right?" Soichiro asked. "You're not from here, are you? Judging from you name."

"No, I am not. I came from Los Angeles," I answered, "And it is not an inconvenience either, I have experience in these types of things, especially during the LA BB Murder Case. And please, call me Al." I smiled weakly. "I don't actually like being called formally by my name."

Chief nodded and handed him a few papers. "Here are the timelines of the murders. Please tell me what you think about them." I took them and began reading. It was obvious that he was testing me, they have already figured this much out.

My eyes widened as I resisted the urge to smirk and chuckle. Bastard's a student, huh? This is so much easier than to have searched the entire Kanto region. I noticed Chief's eyes on me. "Well?" he asked.

"Either he's a student or a business man in with a less strict job," I replied, supposed to be a joke, but meh. "However, the chances of being a student are 60% higher than the latter." I mentally face-palmed, Dammit why the hell did I say that?! I saw Soichiro-san's eyes widen and heard the rest of the Task Force gasp. Make up an excuse! "Sorry, if my deduction is wrong. I'm still jetlagged from the flight to here so I'm not quite good with timelines." Heh, I could've made a better excuse.

"N-no, that's not the problem! We—L thought just the same!" he shook his head. "Well, except for the percentage."

I sighed, "Really? Then we're on the same page," I said, smiling. "If we cover up more ground at this rate, we can much more time to find Alice!"

"Right!" a person behind me said. I checked his ID, T. Matsuda. Before I could continue, three people walked up to Chief with papers on their hands. I gave a confused look then realized what they were. This is just phase 2 of L's plan. I think he did the same during my murder case.

Not wanting to be part of the ruckus about to be made, I retreated—wait; no I do not retreat, it was more like advancing in another direction to the back of the room where Watari, I presume, was sitting. I approached him and stood next to him. "So, you're Watari, right?" I started, hoping to start a conversation. I took a quick glance at the laptop. "And this is L?"

"Yes," came the robotic-like answer. "And since you were originally an investigator of the Alice murder case, I hope to see you soon in person." My eyes widened in surprise. L, making a public appearance? That seems hardly real!

"Well, if you really are him, I just have to say, it's very nice to meet you," I excitedly exclaimed. Yes, I was—before the bastard killed A, Beyond's precious friend and my brother.

"The feeling is the same, Ice-san," he replied. "I can tell you will be very useful."

Damn, right I am. I smiled. "So, L-san, how are things progressing so far about Kira?" I asked. This was the oldest trick in the book, and L was not the one to fall for it.

"Well… mhm… it's doing quite fine actually. And now that you're around," he muttered the last part. I presume he's eating cake because he sounded like he had something in his mouth. "So, seeing that you've eased your way to here, you must be pretty smart."

I stifled a chuckle and scoffed at the same time. "Ah, sorry L, the flattery trick won't work on me. And by the sounds of it, my trick didn't work either."

"You're a very smart person, Ice-san; I'm even beginning to think that you're a suspect."

Now this, I like. I faked a surprise. "I know that I appeared just as Alice escaped and Kira started killing and it just so happens that I have been accepted to this Task Force but I never expected that I'd be a suspect immediately! Of course, I might sound suspicious but I have no relations to the murders except the fact that I'm solving them!" I practically shouted.

"It may seem that you would say that…"

I sighed. "It cannot be helped then… well, enjoy what you are eating, L."

…

L paused, his hand before the spoon entered the mouth. "It seems that he noticed…" Then he partook the piece of fluffy delicious milky dessert.

* * *

**Yes, I have finished the chapter! Please allow me to help you enjoy! ;) Please click the review button for more! I'm not bribing! Also, I think I'll continue on my 'Alternate' story. I'm still trying to update it but I'm too lazy maybe tomorrow I'll manage to do it.**


End file.
